Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters
Yakou Tenma ]] Yakou Tenma (天馬夜行, Tenma Yakō) is the main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. He is the protégé and adopted son (often mistaken, or mistranslated as younger brother) of Pegasus who wants revenge for Pegasus' defeat. Yakou uses a Devil God Deck. Gekkou Tenma ]] Gekkou Tenma (天馬月行, Tenma Gekkō) is Yakou Tenma's older brother, although only slightly older, since they are identical twins. Gekkou wants to stop the RA project. Gekkou uses an Elf-themed Armament Deck. Deschutes Lew ]] Deschutes Lew (デシェーツ・ルー, Deshētsu Rū) Is the first Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. He is named after the Deschutes River and Deschutes County, Oregon. "Deschutes" is also a pre-release codename for the 333MHz P6 Intel Pentium II chip. Deschutes uses a Wall/Control Deck. Tilla Mook ]] Tilla Mook (ティラ・ムーク ,Tira Mūku) is the second Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. She is named after Tillamook, Oregon. "Tillamook" is also a pre-release codename for the Embedded 266 MHz Intel Pentium MMX chip. Tilla uses a Vampire Deck. Klamath Osler ]] Klamath Osler (クラマス・オースラー, Kuramasu Ōsurā) is the third Card Professor who has such bad luck. Jonouchi defeats him. He is named after Klamath Falls, Oregon. "Klamath" is also a pre-release codename for the 300MHz Intel Pentium II chip. Klamath uses an Insect Deck. Kirk Dixon ]] Kirk Dixon (カーク・ディクソン, Kāku Dikuson) is the fourth Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. "Dixon" is also a pre-release codename for the 333MHz 1.6V Intel Pentium II chip. Kirk uses a Machiners Deck. Pete Coppermine ]] Pete Coppermine (ピート・コパーマイン, Pīto Kopāmain) is the fifth Card Professor whom Jonouchi defeats. He is named after the Coppermine River in Oregon. The name of that river was used as a codename for the 866MHz Flip Chip Pin Grid Array (FCPGA) Pentium III (P3-850) microprocessor, which was released by Intel. Pete plays a Mutant-themed Deck. Maico Katou ]] An old woman in a wheelchair, Maico Katou (マイコ･カトウ, Maiko Katō) a.k.a. Mrs. Maico (ミセス・マイコ Misesu Maiko) is the sixth Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. "Maico" is an alternate romanization of the name "Maiko", but it also refers to a brand of motorcycle. Kato Engineering is a company associated with motorcycles. The name also originates from the "KatMai" chip. Maico plays a Forest-themed Deck. Mendo Cino ]] Mendo Cino (メンド・シーノ, Mendo Shīno) is the seventh Card Professor whom Jonouchi defeats. "Mendocino" is also a pre-release codename for the 300MHz P6 Intel Pentium II Centrino chip. Mendo uses a Mantis-themed Insect Deck. Willa Mette ]] Willa Mette (ウィラ・ミット, Wira Mitto) is the eight Card Professor whom Kaiba defeats. The Willamette is a river in Oregon and a codename for Intel's 1.5 GHz P7 Pentium IV. Willa plays a Dragon Deck. Ted Banias ]] Ted Banias (テッド・バニアス, Teddo Baniasu) is the ninth Card Professor of Yu-Gi-Oh! R whom Gekkou defeats. Banias is the codename for Intel's first x86 Pentium M chip. Ted uses a Beast-Warrior Deck. Reiko Kitamori ]] Reiko Kitamori (北森玲子, Kitamori Reiko) is the tenth Card Professor whom Jonouchi defeats. Kitamori means "northwood" in Japanese and is the codename for the 130nm version Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. Reiko uses a Chess-themed Mill Deck. Depre Scott ]] Depre Scott (デプレ・スコット, Depure Sukotto) is the eleventh Card Professor and another of Pegasus' adopted sons. He is defeated by Little Yugi. Prescott was the codename for the 90nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. Depre uses a Cosmic-themed Deck. Richie Merced ]] Richie Merced (リーチー・マーセーッド, Rīchī Māsēddo) is the twelfth Card Professor and another of Pegasus' adopted sons. He defeats Gekkou, and is later defeated by Keith. Merced was the codename for Itanium, an IA-64 microprocessor developed jointly by Intel and Hewlett-Packard. Richie uses Cowboy-themed Deck. Cedar Mill ]] Cedar Mill (シｰダｰ・ミｰル, Shīdā Mīru) is the thirteenth Card Professor. Although he's not actually named in the actual manga, dispatched almost offhandedly in a single panel by Yugi's Osiris no Tenkūryū, Cedar is identified in a sketch in the 4th volume of the collected manga. This sketch also identifies Cedar's Deck as a "High-Tech Marionette Deck" 「ハイテックマリオネット」. Cedar Mill is the name of a location in Oregon, as well as the codename for the 65nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. Masumi Momono Masumi Momono (百野真澄, Momono Masumi) appears only in a special chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! R, the Jump Heroes Special. Momono tries to take over the Kame Game Shop owned by Sugoroku Mutou. Deck Masumi possesses numerous thematic decks (his name translates loosely to "100 fields"), and uses them according to the opponent that he's facing. Since most of Yugi's strongest cards are related to the DARK attribute, Masumi chooses a Light Deck to duel against him. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters